


World Jumping

by Lioness7



Category: Brave 10, Durarara!!, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I'm in the story~, Other, guess who got lost, there is a mixture of my life In the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness7/pseuds/Lioness7
Summary: We'll guess who got her self into trouble. LA is going through Sumer crazy anime world jumping and is dragging some friends along with her! (P.s. There will be a lot of anime drama)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Lioness hear! This is my first story on this web sight! I'm terrible at grammar and spelling but I hope you like it!

Eren, Levi, Connie, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Jean were walking back from grocery shopping until they met up with Hanji along the way.

"Hi guys! What's up?!"

Other dymanchin AKA crazy crew world & beyblade world! (CCWBBW)

"Yoyo! I want ice cream!" KT yells in the green haired bladers ear.

"Why don't you just shut up!" Kyoya snaps.

"Kyoya calm down." Hyoma says quietly.

"When is Lioness coming back?!" CG says lying on the couch.

Attack on Titan modern day world (MDAOT).

"Yahoo! I fixed it! That dymanchin teleporter worked! Now I need to figure out, where the heck I am!" I shout at the top of my lungs making the other people around me stare. The last on KT broke b/c she spilled coke on it.

"Man~ " I look at my surroundings. I was probly in a shopping district. I found out where I was when I heard this ' Levi Ackerman, Eren Jeager, and Jean Kirstein, are the best singing dancing and molding sensations in the world! ', then that's when I know I was in the modern day attack on Titan world.

!Crazy crew world!

"Where's LA!" KT shouts at the bladers.

"She's not hear obviously!" Kyoya snaps.

"I know that!"

"Then stop asking!"

MDAOT

"Well, well! Seems I got some dirt on Levi, Jean and Eren~" I purr at the fact that Eren, Jean and Levi ern there extra cash by doing Yaoi adios. "Haha! I win!"

AoT

Levi, Eren, and Jean bolt sneeze.

MDAOT

"It's a good thing that Eren is a double boyfriend for Jean and Levi. B/c Guess who's on a date with Eren..." I sight at the sight, plus giggling at the fact that Jean and Levi haven't killed each other yet. "This is what I was borne for!" I watch Eren kiss Levi on the forehead.

CCWBBMW

"I hope Lioness is ok." CG groans.

"She'll be all right, if someone tries to cause trouble there just causing trouble to themselves." Kyoya says plainly. (where's the others? )

MDAOT

"Well~ well~ guess who showed up~" Jean walks towards Levi and Eren glaring at Levi. "What have I said about taking Eren places without telling me?" Jean growls, pulling Eren in to an embrace. "I don't have to you damn horse." Levi grins grabbing Eren and walking off. "Well~ seems like I get to black mail those three!" I giggle holding up my phone to video tape the little quarrel.

!AoT!

Last time I went there I gave Levi a IPhone and I made a giant charger and gave it to him. ( the charger can last for 400 phone charges! ) "Lioness says she has something to show us and she'll send it latter to day." Levi tells the others. "Ok cool! I wonder what it is?" Eren says with a small smile. But he doesn't know that his little secret will be known.(well the only ppl. That don't know he is gay is anyone that is not in the survey corp.)

!MDAOT!

"well that was fun!" Jean and Levi almost killed each other and Eren looks like he's at the point he'll faint.

"Jean! Levi!" Eren shouts as Mikasa walks by and kicks the two boys in the stomach.

"oh boy~" I watch Eren almost fall over. "well time to send this video!" I press the send button and send the video to Levi.

!AoT!

Levi's phone started to ring while he was getting apples from a stand. "Oh! It's lioness."

"what did she say?" Hanji asks looking over his shoulder.

"it says... Have shitty glasses watch the vid first. And she can't tell anyone what she saw. Then Sasha, Connie, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, then me and Jean have to watch together." Levi reads the text.

"Ok! Me first!" Hanji grabs the phone out of Levi's hand. (I gave them headsets to!) hanji puts the ear buds in her ears and starts the video.

~Mins later~

"ooh~ now this is interesting! " hanji says giggling.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Levi growls.

~Few mins later~

"well! Time for Sasha!" Hanji hands the phone to Sasha.

"Ok." Sasha puts the ear buds in her ears. After a few minutes into the video Sasha glances over to Eren, Jean and Levi.

"wow!" Sasha says giving the phone to Connie.

"wow is right!" Hanji says in excitement.

"Now let's see~" Connie mumbles pressing play for the video.

When Connie was done with the video he looked at Eren a bit confused.

"What?!" Eren shouts walking off a bit pissed.

"Eren!?" Mikasa runs after Eren.

"Well…" Levi says glaring at Hanji.

"You, Jean and Eren are so gay!" Connie shouts laughing.

"Lioness is dead." Jean and Levi bolt say at the same time.

!CCWBBMW!

"I just got a text that lioness is in the AoT modern day world, and that she's alright." Kyoya announces to the others.

"Phew~ that's a relief! " CG slumps back into the couch.

"Ok! So when's she comi'n back?" KT and CG are the only crazy crew members and Kyoya is stuck with them.

"I don't know. And don't care."

!AoTMDW!

"Kay! Jean Levi Eren wait!" I yell after the group of fuckers.

"Is that you lioness?!" Eren turns around.

"In the flesh!" I stand in front of the 3 boys with an evil smirk.

"What?" Levi asks noticing the smirk on my face.

"Oh nothing~ just that I sent a video of you Jean and Eren having a 3some to the other Levi!" I laugh at the expression on their faces. Lying to them is so much fun~ expeshinoly when I lie about knowing something when I don't. It's fun to mess around with them~ I was pretty surprised that they would do such a thing~ but they knew about the others and~ they also knew I would have everyone watch it before the other Levi and Jean saw it! (I have done it before~)

"You did what! I'm going to kill you!" Jean and Levi chase me but no luck to them!

"To bad losers! I need to go and update on the other dymantion! Cya!" I yelp when I see Mikasa walking down the street.( b/c me and Mikasa got into a fight last time I was there. ) Then an evil smirk played across my face.

"Hay Mikasa! Levi and Jean made Eren cry! ( which was true in a way~ If they did have a threesome~) " I yell out to miss mother hen across the street.

"fuck you lioness!" Levi and Jean take off with Eren who is confused. Mikasa walks up to me with her dark ora.

"thank you lioness. " then she runs off after the boys.

"oh boy~ have fun you 4! " I yell after them. (^-^)/ (LOL)

CCWBBMW

"Yoyo!" KT whines.

"What do you want!" Kyoya says in frustration. ( *｀ω´)

"Where! Is! Lioness!"

"I don't know! Now stop asking or I will throw you in the closet!" Kyoya snaps pointing to the closet.

"No! I will never!" KT shouts.

"Will you guys be quiet?! I'm tacking a cat nap!" CG growls sending chills down KT and Kyoya's backs.

" yes CG~ "

AoT

"I'm so going to kill lioness!" Levi growls.

"We know!" the survey corps. Subordinates groan.

"Well she better tell me what was in that video!" Eren whines at the fact that no one has told him the exact reason why everyone who saw the vid was staring at him. Every one terns pale.

"On second thought lioness plz~ take your time!" they forgot that I had more than just that video. (I have an hole arsenal of black mail material~)

AoTMD

"Ha-Choo! Shit I sneezed!" I was in an ally way hiding from Levi, Jean and Eren, behind a pile of crates. "I got to go! I don't have time for this now! Astalavēsta! Baby!" I press the dymanchin Butten. Then I get teleported to the next dymanchin.

"Crap!" Jean spats as he sees the familiar light.

"Well now she's gone." Levi growls.

Brave 10 world (B10)

"Well now I'm here! Time to find that perv and his ninjas~ shit!" a strong gust of wind came along and almost blew me of my feet.

"Oh~ it's just you~ maybe I can kill you?" a familiar voice rang out from atop a cliff.

"Fuck you kamanosuke~" I growl as the red head jumps down from his perch.

"Ha! Go to hell you dam bitch~" kamanosuke Yuri laughs with his slight psychopathic smirk.

"Back at ya you dick head~" I smirk.


	2. Brave 10?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the attack on titan modern day world. LA is now going to have to deal with some more wacks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! lioness hear sorry about my grammar and spelling! I was never good at that stuff~ have fun reading!

"Oh~ it's just you~ maybe I can kill you?" a familiar voice rang out from atop a cliff.

"Stupid kamanosuke~" I growl as the red-head jumps down from his perch.

"Ha! Go to hell you damn bitch~" kamanosuke laughs with his slight psychopathic smirk.

"Back at ya you dick head~" I smirk.

"Now calm down you two," Saizou says walking up to me and the maniac.

"Hi Saizou, how's Isanami?" ( and yes she is still alive~ you'll get it if you read brave 10 spiral )I look at the raven haired teen.

"She's good still a brat but yah she's good." Saizou replies with a bored look on his face.

"In what way~ with her hands or her.." I smirk but almost got killed.

"Don't you dare start!" Saizou threatens me but it only made me laugh.

"Yah! Yah! Whatever~ where's the others? "

"There at the old man's place." Saizou points at the direction behind him.

"K thanks~" ( I know I forgot kamanosuke~ )

CCWBBMW

"Now she's in the brave ten world." Kyoya says looking at his texts.

"Tell her be careful!" Hyoma says sitting on the couch next to HBO.

"yah~ she told me what happens there a lot." CG purrs.

"Yah yah~ personally I don't care what happens to her." Kyoya says sending a text to lioness.

"Gezz yoyo! Your so mean!" KT shouts.

"Shut up and leave KT." Kyoya growls.

"Neva! Mwah hahahaha ha!" KT runs around the room with her arms in the air.

"Calm down, " Hyoma chuckles at KT's hyperness.

"When she's had too much sugar you can't calm her down. " HBO says looking at a magazine.

BTW

"I'm back!~" I walk into the kitchen first b/c Isanami is some times making food with Bemaru and that monk.

"Hi!" Isanami walks up to me covered in something wight.

"ooo~ What happened to you~" I smirk, knowing what the substance is but imagining something els~

"I was baking and the flour spilled on me" Isanami smiles dusting her self off.

"hay~" I lean in to whisper something in her ear. " how do you feel about Saizou now when I read to you those stories about him and Kamanosuke doing it. " I read her some fanfic's on those two last time I was there~ ( yah get tha point~ I'm a terrible person~ )

"um.. I um..." Isanami's face terns a deep red remembering what I read her.

"hehehehe!" I giggle at her reaction.

"what are you talking about?" Anna says walking up to us.

"Oh~ it's nothing~ " I purr.

" f it was nothing than why is her face red as Kamanosuke's hair?" Anna points to Isanami's face.

(Busted!)

AotMDW

"hay! Look down here!" Jean found a dymanchin portal that some how did not go away.

"ah hu~ let's go~" Eren says smiling like an idiot.

"no." Levi says looking at the boy with an expression that says ' could you be any more stupider ' .

"what!" Eren's jaw dropped.

"I said no~" Levi crosses his arms in disapproval.

"we're going!" Eren grabs Levi's and Jean's wrists and drags them into the portal. Then Mikasa and Armin show up out of no wear and follow them.( poor Armin he really didn't want to go but Mikasa forced him to~)

CCWBBW

"I'm going to call lioness." Kyoya says looking for my contact on his phone.

"yay!" KT jumps on the couch Kyoya was sitting on.

"I'm calling her to ask if a can stop babysitting you guys and go home." Kyoya says pressing the call button.

"Meani!" KT shouts.

B10W

"You old perv! " I finely got around to say hi to the old man. but instead of just saying hi like a normal human being he said!

"Your chest got a lot bigger last time I saw you they were smaler~"

"Oooh~ is that right!" I growl. I hate this guy.

"Yep wanna come and sit on my lap~ " he pats his lap with that stupid grin of his.

"No way in hell buddy~" I sit on the opposite part of the room FAR away from the ' young Lord '.

"Anyways why did you stop by~ when you know the other lord around us are looking for you~. " I freeze remembering that slight error. The last few visits I made hear I was a bit... Never mind not a bit obnoxious towards a lot of futel lords.

"Yah~ about that~ " I avert my eyes feeling a bit sorry and not sorry at the same time. B/c this lord gets on everyone's nerves. But there are some exceptions~ Then my phone started to ring. I look at who is calling and it said 'yoyo the dum A! ' kidding kidding! It really says 'yoyo'.

"sorry kyo you can't leave." I put my phone on silent and put it away in my pocket.

"Who was that?" saizou says walking in.

"Babysitter~" I giggle.

CCWBBMW

"She didn't answer." Kyoya looks at his phone a bit annoyed at the fact that I didn't answer.

"Maybe she just didn't want to listen to you complaining, and is calling you her babysitter behind your back." CG purrs stretching on the couch. (In real life she can read my mind even when I'm not in the room. It gets creepy sometimes~).

"How do you know~" KT says looking board.

"Because" CG just rolls around on the couch trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Your weard~" Kyoya says looking at the WBBA news page.

B10W

"Eren! I'm going to kill you!" Eren, Jean, Levi, Mikasa, and armin got to the brave 10 world, but they don't know that.

"I'm calling lioness." Armin says taking out his phone and starts to look for my contact.

"Who are?!" Sasuke jumps down from a tree with his knives in hand. But he stops when he looks at their cloths. "Where are you from?"

...

"Run!" the group dashes off.

"Lioness! Lioness! Answer the dam phone!" Armin shouts waiting for me to answer the phone. Then that very moment Sasuke caught up with them.

"you know lioness?" Sasuke says looking at them in dispoleaf. Then they stop running.

{With me~}

"One sec it's some one important." Armin was calling me and, I love Armin he's sweet. But he can be a bit wimpy~.

"k you answer him." yukimaru says.

"Hi Armi.."

"Lioness!" I hear a sobbing Armin on the other side of the line.

"What!" I was so surprised to hear him crying.

"We're lost!"

"Where?!" that surprised me more. "

"The brave ten world." I hear Levi's voice in the back round.

"Why?" I knew I was going to be mad at the answer.

"Jean found a portal and Eren dragged Levi and Jean with him then Mikasa dragged me!" Armin sobs.

"Armin calm down." I pinch the brig of my nose trying to calm my self down and try not to yell at the poor guy. But the situation was getting ridiculous. "who's with you now? Is everyone together?" I sigh closing my eyes trying to calm my self.

"Well me, Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Levi, and some ninja that says he knows you." I automatically think of Sasuke.

"Put the ninja on the phone." I hear Armin tell the ninja that I want to talk to him and starts to explain how to use the phone. "Armin~ he knows how to use it~" I roll my eyes.

"Hi?" I hear Sasuke on the other line.

"Hi sasuke~ having fun?" I purr trying to seem not irritated.

"yah should I bring them to you?"

"yes plz.~" then I hung up the phone.

{With the nitwits of the century~}

"Well come with me" sasuke gives Armin his phone back and starts walking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean we're meant to trust you when we don't know who you are?!" Jean states looking at Sasuke like he's insane.

"My name is Sasuke Sarutobi. I am a friend of lioness and she told me to take you to her."

"Hay! You dam monkey!" the group hears a loud voice from far away.

"I think it's time to go~ before she comes." sasuke say walking in a bit of a fast past.

"Uh~ ok~" Eren fallows him.

"Wait Eren! " Mikasa fallows him then Armin.

"Why does this have to happen to me?!" Jean groans. Jean and Levi look at each other wearily and just fallow the others.

"Personally hate how this is going." Levi growls.


	3. Leaving to a new world!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ever feel like your just done with the people around you? well LA feels the same way but of cores she can get away from her fate~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know my grammar sucks~

"Hay! You dam monkey!" the group hears a loud voice from far away.

"I think it's time to go~ before she comes." Sasuke say walking in a bit of a fast past.

"Uh~ ok~" Eren fallows him.

"Wait Eren! " Mikasa fallows him then Armin.

"Why does this have to happen to me?!" Jean groans. Jean and Levi look at each other wearily and just fallow the others.

"Personally hate how this is going." Levi growls.

 

With me~

"Today is just not my day," I was sitting in the kitchen with Isanami.

"You want something sweet? Sweet things make everything better right?!" Isanami hands me a stack of sweets.

"Yah~ but no thanks~" I hand her back to plate.

"K! Then more for me!" she started stuffing her face with all the sweets. It made me laugh at how care free she is when she is literally being hunted down by some nut-jobs.

"Well I'm going to see if there here yet." I sigh then Stand to leave the room.

"Lioness!" Armin tackles me to the ground.

"Armin?!"

"Help me! Eren is in a fight with some psychopath!"

"Does she have red hair?"

"Yah.." Armin sniffles.

"One second.. I walk out of the room and follow the countless cursing and lout thumps. Then I got to Eren and the psychopath.

"I'll kill you! You bastard!" Eren yells at kamanosuke who was laughing.

"What you cry baby?!" kamanosuke shoots his infinite crazy psychopathic smile.

"Don't have time to deal with these two ideots~ I need to do my summer home work." I sigh feeling more exosted just by thinking about it.

"Shut up and help before they destroy the place!" Armin shouts at me.

"What ever~" I reply watching toy story.

"Stop watching movies! And help!" Armin graded my phone away from me.

"Armin! Fine I'll stop them!" I get up and walk up to Eren and kamanosuke who were in the middle of killing each other.

"You dam...!" I cover Erens mouth with my hand and kick him where it hearts.

"Shut up..." I growl at the both of them.

"Why should I listen to a stupid bitch like you?!" kamanosuke points at me with his middle finger. But I had a big bottle of pepper spray, so I just walked up to him and sprayed him with it.

"Ow!" kamanosuke yelped in pain.

"That's what you get~ now time for my summer home work~" I take out a thick packet. (life is random)

"That's a lot!" Armin looks at my packet with wide eyes.

"Yah~ I know~" I giggle slightly, "now..." I started the page I was not done with first. I read the question and a giant grin speed across my face.

"Hay Jean! I found your name in this question!" I turn to see his face, a hot-shot grin was plastered on Jean's face.

"Looks like I'm famous!"

"No, you're not! " Levi yells from across the yard.

"He has a point~" I didn't have to look up to know what jeans expression was. It was obvious on how unhappy he was from those comments.

"You guys are terrible... " I giggle at Jean's remark.

"Hay! Lioness! What did you spray me with!?" kamanosuke was fuming.

"Oh yah! What were you two fighting about?" I raise an eyebrow looking at Eren and kamanosuke. "

It was his/her fault!" they both point at each other.

"I'm not a her!"

"You look like a girl!"

"No I don't! "

"Want me to check then!"

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Why is it that when ever I want to have fun it's quiet and when I want it to be quiet, it's not~" I mumble while finishing up a page in my summer packet.

"Heard of life lioness," Mikasa says sitting next to me.

"Yah I know~" I sigh.

"Jean! Help me!" Eren shouts with kamanosuke in a head lock.

"K one second!" Jean was on the other side of the yard with Levi talking to Sasuke and Saizou.

"Just leave the guy alone Eren~ your annoying," I didn't even bother looking up at him, and just kept on doing my homework.

"Why should I?!" Eren replies a bit pissed that I said that.

"Because~" and offer I said that, Eren realized there was a chain wrapped around him.

"Bingo!" kamanosuke tightens his chain which made Eren yelp in pain.

"Eren!" Mikasa jumps up from where she was sitting and ran to go help Eren.

"Levi! Eren is getting killed! Yipe! My nail~" I sigh looking at my chipped nail.

"Eren!" Levi dashes towards the 3 ppl. Fighting with each other.

 

CCWBBMW

"I have to go and pick up the pizza. You 3 stay-put got it?! Kyoya glares at KT, Yuu, and Tithi. CG was still asleep, and the others went to the WBBA for some reason.

"Jeez yoyo! Can you at least try to trust us?!" Yuu says a bit annoyed that Kyoya had to tell them what to do like their going to burn down the house.

"No, bye," Kyoya leaves the room. The 3 trouble makers just sat there until they heard the front door close.

"Yah! He's gone!" KT jumps up and down with excitement.

"Let's go stirrup some truble~" Yuu smiles evilly.

"But yoyo said.."

"Don't listen to that weirdo Tithi!" KT shouts waking CG up from her nap. "Shoot~"

(P.s. never wake up CG from her cat naps~)

 

(with kyo)

Kyoya was walking to the pizza shop when his phone started to ring.

"What?" Kyoya answers the phone.

"Hi~ It's lioness! what's the answer to 85% of 74?" he rolls his eyes at my question.

"Figure it out your self," Kyoya hangs-up the phone and continues walking to the pizza shop.

 

B10W

"Kyoya hanged up on me! That low life loser!" I yelled, "and I needed that answer!"

"Get off of me!" Eren yells in the background.

"Want me to help?" Armin says walking over to me.

"Get off of him you phyco!"

"Yah~ thanks a bunch!" I give Armin my packet so he can see the math problem.

"Eren!"

"85% of 74? You can get the answer easily if you…" I didn't get to know the easy way to do the problem, b/c someone decided to swing a giant bat.

"Enough! You must not fight in front of Isanami and Bemmiru!" Isanami's brother whacked kamanosuke and Eren 20 meters off the ground.

"Eren!" Jean and Armin both shout.

"There they go~" I purr.

"Eren!" Mikasa glares at the monk.

"No fighting is allowed in Isanami's presence!"

"To bad on you~" Levi takes out a pocket knife out if his pocket, then the monk swings his weird bat thingy.

In a split second Jean tackled Levi to the ground, while the monk just missed my face.

"Get off of me!"

"Sorry Levi!" Jean says keeping Levi on the ground.

"I think it's time to go~" I sigh watching Eren and kamanosuke limping back into the yard. "

Yah~ I think so to~" Armin says giggling slightly.

So I gathered all the idiots to go.

"Hay take our red-head!" Saizou shouts from atop of the roof.

"What!?" Eren and kamanosuke shouts in sink.

"Ok!"

"Hay wait a sec...!" Eren starts but I already had a portal ready.

"Let's go!" I push kamanosuke and Eren in the portal. The others just shrug and walk into the portal.

"Have fun!" Yukimaru shouts from his room.

"K!" I say, waving good-bye to the others.

"Cya later lioness!" Ana says waving good-bye.

"Yah! Cya!" I go into the portal and it closes leaving nothing behind. Jinpachi walks to the group,

"what happened hear?"

 

Durarara world!

"Well were here!"

"And where is hear?" Mikasa says looking at me like I'm some weirdo.

"Well…" I look around then I realized, "where's the others?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> See~ I told you I have bad grammar! But what ever~ I promos I am trying! But all in all I hope you liked my first chapter of World Jumping!  
> Lioness over an out!


End file.
